1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to visual impairment, and more particularly, to using an eye-mounted display to compensate for visual impairment.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual impairment refers to eye problems that are not easily addressed with glasses or contact lenses. Impairment may be caused by diseases or injuries of the eye or retinal disorders, as examples. In many cases, retinal damage is permanent. However, damage may be localized to certain parts of the retina while other parts of the retina function normally. Macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy may cause impaired central vision while not affecting peripheral vision, for example. On the other hand, retinitis pigmentosa and glaucoma may cause impaired peripheral vision while not affecting central vision.
Currently available methods to compensate for a person's localized visual impairment include using visual aid devices to help the person navigate his or her surroundings to carry out his or her daily activities. For example, a magnifier can help people with reduced central vision to read smaller print using the part of the retina that is still functioning. A reversed telescope can condense the view so a person with restricted peripheral vision can see more of his/her surroundings using the remaining central vision. However, these visual aid devices are obvious to bystanders. Many people with localized visual impairment feel self-conscious about using these devices in public. Consequently, the currently available methods have drawbacks of not being sufficiently utilized to compensate visual impairment.